


James

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Marauders' Era, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's free challenge. Marauders' first trip to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James

James's parents were more excited than James that he was going to Hogwarts. James wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. But he did have his father's invisibility cloak and a packet of his mother's biscuits.

There was a scuffle in the corridor and he and a redhead girl got up to look.

A dark haired boy and girl were facing off along the corridor, each with their wand raised.

Another girl, with a prefect badge pinned to her robes.

"Bella, let him go!"

The boy turned on his heel and a pale boy followed him down the train.


End file.
